


Tied To You

by misskatieleigh



Series: roguerebel feels [1]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Established Relationship, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slight D/s Elements, Smut, Teasing, minor bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 08:35:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13700838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misskatieleigh/pseuds/misskatieleigh
Summary: Bodhi nods, his smile blooming into a full blown grin. “Yes,” he says, because she expects an answer, “all yours.”





	Tied To You

**Author's Note:**

> for an "anonymous" request on tumblr - _eyes friends_
> 
> Hope this is ... close to what you wanted!
> 
> Thanks to [thepilot](http://archiveofourown.org/users/thepilot) for checking this over for me!

Jyn checks the knot tucked against Bodhi’s wrists, slips her fingers underneath to make sure the material isn’t hurting him. His hazy smile sends a thrill of heat through her, everything about him loose and pliant, waiting for her direction. Everything, except his cock that is, hard and flushed dark, visibly damp at the tip even in the low light. 

“Is that for me?” she asks, teasing. 

Bodhi nods, his smile blooming into a full blown grin. “Yes,” he says, because she expects an answer, “all yours.” The first time they did this it scared her, that he would give up control to her completely like that. She doesn’t have a very good track record, when it comes to taking care of people other than herself. Things are different now, though, and she’s learning what it means when Bodhi trusts her this way. 

Jyn runs her hand down his chest, feeling his slowly pounding heartbeat. He shifts when her fingers drift over the thin skin covering his hip bones, a hesitant inclination of his cock toward her hand. She tsks and looks up at him through the sweep of her lashes, admonishing him with a glance. Bodhi bites his lip and settles, perfectly still except for one finger twitching slightly against the palm of his other hand, bound together and knotted to the headboard. 

“Comfortable?”

A nod. “Yes.”

“Want something?” she prompts, carding her fingers through the dusting of hair on his stomach.

“Just you,” he says, honesty in his voice, watching her with clear eyes. Those same eyes track every move she makes, heavier than his hands have ever been, but all the more enticing, like a phantom touch. ‘Just you’ means he’s here, means he’s safe, and happy to give anything she wants. ‘Just you’ means ‘don’t stop’.

Pleased, Jyn curls her hand around Bodhi’s cock in a loose circle, stroking upwards once and then back down. His eyes flutter closed, stomach muscles clenching as he holds himself in place. 

“Good.” She lets go, then drags her fingertips across the head of his cock and brings them to his mouth, smearing the bitter salt of precome across his bottom lip. It’s red where he’s bitten it, his tongue darting out instinctively to taste and just barely brushing against the edge of her fingers before she pulls them away. He swallows, drawing her eyes and her touch down the length of his throat. 

“You look so lovely like this, waiting for me.” The praise relaxes him even more, his head tipping to one side and his eyes opening to watch her again. Finally, unable to stand the anticipation any longer, she leans in and kisses him, licking into his mouth softly and stealing the last traces of bitterness from his lips. He opens up willingly, making a small noise of discontent when she pulls back. 

Standing up from the edge of the bed, Jyn strips down quickly, efficiently, dropping her clothes in a heap on the floor. She looks Bodhi over, considering, then climbs onto the bed, straddling his stomach. Jyn reaches out to touch his mouth once more. “Open up?”

He nods and does, watching her with heavy eyes as she slips two fingers into his mouth. She drags them through the saliva pooling on his tongue, coating her fingers with it, then reaches down between her legs to circle her clit lazily. Bodhi’s mouth is still open, his tongue slipping forward to wet his lips intermittently. For a moment, Jyn thinks about going up there, getting his face between her legs, but it feels like too much effort. She’s wet already anyways, her own slick added to Bodhi’s spit letting her fingers glide over her skin easily. 

Pulling her hand away, Jyn rocks down against Bodhi’s stomach, her fingers leaving a sticky trail against his ribs when she braces her hands there. She can see his arms flexing now, pulling just enough against the scarf for it to bite into his wrists. Jyn leans forward, stealing another kiss. “Want me to untie them?” she asks. 

“Not yet,” he replies, arching up to nuzzle against her neck, “See if you can make me ask for it.”

The low, teasing tone of his voice is something more familiar, and it sends a coil of heat down Jyn’s spine. If he wants to beg, she can get him to beg. The only question is if she’ll be begging too at that point. 

Jyn sits up, sliding backward until she reaches Bodhi’s hips. His legs are bent, feet planted on the mattress. She leans back, reclining against his thighs, his cock trapped behind her. Bodhi licks his lips, eyebrows raising in question. Tipping her head back, Jyn lets her hair fall over Bodhi’s legs, some of it falling down between to brush against her back. She brings a hand up to her throat and drags it down, across her collarbone and her sternum. Her other hand she rests on Bodhi’s stomach, right between her thighs, the heel of her palm pressing down lightly. 

Bodhi’s hips rock up, once. Still looking up toward the ceiling, Jyn lets a smile just tease at her mouth. She shifts backward further, against Bodhi’s legs and the hard line of his cock, then forward against her own hand. 

Bodhi groans, then softly says, “Fuck” under his breath. Lifting her head and looking Bodhi in the eye, Jyn smirks and bites her lip. Nostrils flaring, Bodhi shakes his head. “Not yet,” he says, but his voice is strained.

Jyn slips off his lap, stretching out alongside his body. She pushes down on the knee closest to her, pressing his leg down flat against the mattress. Her fingers trace along the inside of his thigh, then higher. Bodhi sucks in a sharp breath when her nails run over his balls, already drawn tight against his body in arousal. He whimpers when she strokes her hand over him again, the circle of her fist tighter this time, the movement slickened by the fluid leaking out of his cock. Pushing up on one elbow, Jyn leans over and kisses it, opening her mouth to lap across the head just once before pulling away. 

There’s a sharp _thud_ behind her, and Bodhi grunts. She turns to look just in time to see him pulling against the scarf again, the headboard knocking back against the wall when he stops. “Your neighbor is going to complain if you keep doing that.”

Bodhi’s face is flushed, down his neck also, sweat dampening the hollow of his throat and the edges of his hair. He works his jaw, breathing heavily for a moment, her hand still stroking over his length the whole while. 

“Jyn, untie me now. Fuck. I want - I want to touch you. Please.”

Heart pounding in triumph and more than a little arousal, Jyn climbs to her knees and starts to pick at the knot. She has to lay across his chest to do it, and Bodhi takes advantage, pressing his face against her neck and kissing everywhere he can reach. 

The second the knot is free, Bodhi pulls his hands away, pushing Jyn onto her back and covering her with his body. “Fuck, Jyn, I want you so much.”

Jyn curls around him, pulling him against her more tightly. For as much as he likes when she takes control, she likes this just as much - being wanted, and Bodhi’s sweet, desperate voice in her ear. “I want you too. Don’t want to wait anymore, please.”

Bodhi’s hands clench against her waist, then he pushes up and fumbles at the drawer of the nightstand, reaching inside for a condom. “Someday,” he says, working open the foil, “I am going to be prepared ahead of time.”

Grinning, legs wrapped around Bodhi’s thighs, Jyn laughs. “You work well under pressure though, it’s good practice.”

Finally having defeated the packaging, Bodhi reaches down and rolls the condom onto his cock. “Yeah, I’ll remember that the next time I’m desperate to come while also facing down an Imperial stormtrooper… On second thought, let’s hope that situation never comes up.”

“Let’s maybe not talk about stormtroopers when you’re about to fuck me.”

Bodhi leans down and bites gently at her collarbone. “A solid plan.” Then, he reaches down and grips his cock, guiding it into her slowly. Jyn digs her fingers into his back, pulling him against her and breathing heavily. After a moment of adjustment, Jyn relaxes her hold, pushing him back enough so he can see her nod. Bodhi braces himself against the bed with one arm, using the other to push her knee further up the mattress. He thrusts into her, her hips rising up to meet him, their mouths meeting in lazy kisses that are more breath than anything else. 

After so long working him into desperation, it doesn’t take much for Jyn to feel the heady tendrils of pleasure spreading out from her core. She slips a hand between them, rubbing at her clit and chasing that fluttering feeling in her stomach. Bodhi groans, watching her with half-lidded eyes, his rhythm beginning to falter. “Come on, Jyn. Fuck, you’re so beautiful like this.”

Jyn tightens her muscles, pressing down harder with her fingers and arching up off the bed. For a moment, she can’t breathe. Then, white noise fills her ears, her muscles contracting around Bodhi’s cock as she comes. Bodhi makes a slightly distressed noise, his eyebrows drawing together as he works toward his own release. Jyn lets her fingers linger, drawing out the shivery feeling until it’s too much. Moments later, Bodhi sets his teeth against her shoulder, breath leaving him in a rush along with a few choice curse words in Jedhan. 

He collapses for a second, then rolls off to the side, stripping off the condom and tossing it into the bin before snuggling up against her. Jyn tips her head to one side, kissing Bodhi’s shoulder, because it’s there and because his shoulders are surprisingly nice underneath the bagginess of his jumpsuit. “Hi,” she says, still slightly dazed from her orgasm. 

Bodhi laughs softly, turning toward her and wrapping an arm around her waist. “Hi yourself. Have a good time?”

Jyn kisses him, slightly breathless still. She’s a little sweaty and sticky, the sheets are a mess, and her hair definitely looks like she’s been well fucked, but she’s happy, and safe, and with someone that loves her. 

“I always do, with you.”

Maybe next time, she’ll ask him to tie her up, see how long it takes her to beg. 


End file.
